


then we can talk about dessert

by Pericardiaca



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (a little), Blow Jobs, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor licks everything, Cooking Lessons, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sassy Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Connor is making Hank cook. Healthy, home made food. Yikes. To make sure Hank doesn't accidentally poison himself, Connor helpfully puts everything in his mouth. Everything? Everything.





	then we can talk about dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) My lovely friend got me into this fandom ages ago, but I never got around to writing something until now... oops. If you enjoy this, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me a comment or maybe come visit me on [tumblr!](http://shellhaeds.tumblr.com)  
> Have fun reading x

Connor hummed quietly to himself while cutting the bell pepper into perfect little cubes. "I'm so proud of you, Hank", he commented when Hank finished roasting the chicken stripes and lowered the heat under the pan. 

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this", Hank grumbled and poked the chicken suspiciously. "What's the next step?" 

"Well", Connor said after a quick check of the recipe, "we're going to add the vegetables and simmer the entire stir fry for a few minutes in the pan." He pushed the neatly cut bell pepper into the bowl that held the other vegetables Hank had deemed acceptable und shook it a little before handing it to Hank. "I'll just check real quick that the chicken is really done, okay?" 

Hank made an annoyed sound and rolled his eyes, but he let Connor squeeze in between him and the stove and put a bit of the chicken into his mouth. 

"Yes, perfect! Well done, Hank!" 

"Stop talking to me like you're encouraging a toddler that draws their first goddamn stick figure." With a grunt, Hank put down the bowl and scowled. 

"Sorry, Lieutenant." Connor tried to hide his grin, raising his hands and making a step back. "This is your scene." 

If possible, Hank's scowl deepened even more. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into this." Forcefully grabbing the bowl with the cut up vegetables, he added them to the chicken into the pan. 

"Healthy meals are important. While having the same calorie count as a hamburger, this stir fry has 25% less fat, twice as much protein and seven times more fiber! And that's for a full dinner, not just a snack like the burger would be." Connor saw Hank reaching for the salt and immediately intercepted him, quickly sticking his finger into the frying pan and then putting in his mouth to test if additional salt really was necessary. 

"Connor!!" Hank really did sound annoyed now. "Stop sticking your fucking fingers in my food."   
"I was just testing if you really need to add salt and it is indeed unnecessary." Connor took the salt out of Hank's hands and put in back into the kitchen cupboard. "You may add soy sauce, though, if you want." 

Stirring the contents of the pan vehemently enough that he pushed one of the chicken stripes over the edge, Hank shook his head. "Soy sauce? Does that even match the taste of the stir fry?" 

"Of course it does!" Quickly doing another Finger-To-Mouth test, Connor nodded when Hank poured a little soy sauce into his stir fry and grabbed the lid of the soy sauce bottle, playing with it as if it was his coin. It had roughly the same shape and Connor let it wander over his fingers when he added: "Actually, did you know that Soy sauce in its current form was created about 2,200 years ago during the Western Han dynasty of ancient China?" 

"I thought you're an investigator and not a household android", Hank grunted. He added even more soy sauce into the pan. "And put down that fucking lid!"

"Stop, stop, you're drowning the vegetables!" Taking the soy sauce away and leaning down for a good sniff before swiping his finger through Hank's food and analysing it once again, Connor took his time to make sure that Hank's food was still good. He was a little worried, Hank had never truly cooked for himself before, at least not like this. And Connor wouldn't put it past Hank to accidentally poison himself. "And I did read up a little on cooking and possible recipes", Connor explained sheepishly. "I thought you might appreciate it that at least one of us knows what things from this kitchen are still edible and what should be thrown out." 

Right on cue, Connor started to sort through the kitchen cupboard, putting probes of several spices into his mouth. 

"Would you please stop that." Hank didn't voice it as a question, not at all. 

"I'm-" 

"I swear to god, Connor, I've been patient with you. I let you rope me into goddamn cooking this vegetable whatever but you better stop your disgusting evaluation of my food—" Leaving the sentence unfinished, Hank shot Connor a warning glare. 

"Okay, okay", Connor sighed, "I'll stop. Even though it's not disgusting, it's at least food! I thought you thought the pigeon shit was disgusting." When Hank's gaze turned from warning to murderous, Connor quickly amended: "I'll just super quickly check if your food is ready now." And with that he pushed Hank to the side and tasted the contents of the frying pan. 

He couldn't even nod and tell Hank that the consistency was now perfect for human digestion before Hank grabbed his arms and pushed him backwards against the counter. 

"What did I just say?! I swear, the only thing you haven't put in your mouth in this entire goddamn kitchen yet is _me_!"

For a second the tension in the kitchen was almost palpable. Connor pressed to the counter with his back, Hank had slammed him into it hard enough that it would have hurt had Connor been able to feel pain. But as it was Connor just looked up at Hank and felt his pump regulator speed up at the proximity. Hank appeared to actually be a little angry, his mood tense. 

Connor slowly blinked. "Would you like me to put you in my mouth?", he asked as innocently as possible. 

"Oh for fucks sake!" Hank let his hands fall off Connor's arms as quickly as if he'd been burned. "I would just appreciate it if you stopped trying to analyse every second of my life!" 

"I was just trying to help and you know it. You're only grumpy because you're not getting the hamburger you've been craving all day." With a cheeky smile, Connor leaned forwards, following Hank's movement away from him to keep the distance between them small. 

"Prick", Hank murmured, but he seemed to have regained his composure even though he was still eying Connor with that wary glance of his. 

"Is that where you want me to put my mouth?" 

Hank rolled his eyes, but Connor didn't waste another second and dropped to his knees. "I can put my mouth on your prick, Hank. You promise me you'll eat the healthy food after and I'll give you the best blowjob of your life." Connor smirked up at Hank and was smug to see that Hank's breathing had quickened.

"As if that's a good trade", Hank muttered, but his eyes focused on Connor's lips. 

"Would you like that?", Connor asked again, putting on the sultriest voice his voice modulator could manage and started to massage the bulge in Hank's trousers. 

Hank grunted a reply and leaned back against the counter, his hands resting on the edge of it. "Fuck you, Connor." 

"We talked about this. Clear signals. Use your words." Even though Connor was still waiting for Hank to actually say 'yes', he slowly opened the zipper of his jeans with his teeth. 

"Yes, go on." 

With Hank's encouragement, Connor didn't lose another moment to yank Hank's pants down and took his dick in his hands. It had started to harden and was an impressive size even when flaccid, not growing much longer when erect but turning a beautiful shade of purple that Connor loved. Cupping Hank's balls, Connor slowly sucked the tip into his mouth, jerking his length with his hand until he was fully hard.

"Oh!", Hank made and gripped the edge of the counter a little tighter to keep his hands occupied. He was staring down at his boyfriend and Connor looked up at him, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his mouth down until he swallowed Hank's cock up to the root. 

"Fuck", Hank moaned and jerked his hips up a little. Connor followed the movement easily and swallowed around Hank's cock, the sensors in his mouth going into hyperdrive. He could feel himself getting hard from the taste alone and moved his head up a little so he could lick along the underside, tracing a vein there. 

Suddenly, Connor let go of Hank, pulling off and sat up with a concerned face. 

"Wha—" Hank blinked, confused and worried and trying to get some blood back into his brain. Before he managed that though, Connor had already turned off the heat of the stove and pushed the frying pan back on one of the cold spots.   
"Food was burning", he explained in a rush before getting back on his knees in front of Hank. "Smelled it. I'm afraid this has to be a quickie", he added, taking advantage of Hank's confusion to take his cock in hand and give him a few good strokes, tight on the upstroke and slow on the downstroke. 

Hank nodded, finally processing what had just happened and relaxed back against the counter, losing himself in the warm, wet feeling of Connor's mouth around him. He picked up where he had left off, taking his time to explore the veins on the underside and sliding Hank's foreskin back and forth a few times. 

With the slightly burned food now getting cold, Connor didn't have the time to worship Hank's cock like he wanted to, so he settled on deepthroating him again. This time he didn't go as deep, but instead Connor bobbed his head and made Hank hit the back of his throat every time. Hank's grip on the counter turned his knuckles white and Connor smirked, pulling off entirely. 

"You know you can put your hand in my hair if you want, baby", he rasped, before diving back in and deepthroating Hank again, moaning loudly when Hank's hand finally slid into his hair and pulled just the tiniest bit. He immediately gave into it and hummed, sending vibrations down Hank's cock that made him push Connor's head even further down on his dick. 

Hank groaned when he felt his dick press against the back of Connor's throat this tightly, his breathing going rapidly and his eyes scrunched shut. "I'm close", he breathed. 

Connor pulled back a little, swirling his tongue around the head of Hank's dick again before holding still and letting Hank thrust his hips a few times before he grunted out a low "Connor!" and came with several spurts. 

When Connor pulled off, he licked Hank cleaned and quickly tucked him back in his jeans while Hank was still trying to catch his breath. He was pushing his hair out of his sweaty forehead and looked down at a flushed Connor. 

"What about you?", Hank asked, trying to compose himself and distinctly not following Connor's gaze that had already flickered to the frying pan on the stove.

"I had my dinner already", Connor said sweetly and stood up in a fluid motion as if he hadn't just given a blowjob that made Hank's knees weak. "Now it's time for yours. And if you eat all of that healthy homecooked food... then we can talk about dessert." 

~Fin~


End file.
